Mass spectrometry is an important analytical technique for determining the levels of many clinically relevant analytes in patient samples. Vitamin D metabolites and steroids are commonly tested examples of clinically relevant analytes for assessing the health state of individuals, from birth through adulthood. Improving the accuracy of measuring such analytes using mass spectrometry would allow for better detection of adverse health conditions.